The subject invention relates in general to the preparation of novel collagen-based products, and in particular to methods of preparing improved collagen-based dispersions and macroporous structures for both existing and new applications in the environmental and biotechnological fields.
Collagen is a biodegradable polymeric fibrous protein found in all animals. In a series of steps, the collagen molecule assembles into a fiber that has the appearance of a rope. The material is insoluble in water, but can retain many times its own mass in water near its charged surface. This and the ability to unravel the fiber thus maximizing the surface area is the key physical property that leads to numerous environmental and biotechnological applications.
With regard to environmental applications, when added to sludge or any material with suspended solids, a collagen dispersion causes agglomeration, the formation of large flocs, and settling, both at a very rapid rate. The material has proven to be effective in the rapid agglomeration of fine solids in all types of sludge: industrial, water treatment, waste water, inert suspensions, and kaolin.
Applicant has discovered that collagen dispersions may also be used in other environmental applications such as, as an aid to filtration, separation of pollutants (including metals and soluble organic molecules) from aqueous streams, selective fractionation of molecules, and oil droplet stabilization. Moreover, because treated collagen can hold hundreds of times its mass in water, Applicant has discovered its use in water purification (with minimal energy consumption) and in water siphoning. All of these applications are based on the affinity of the activated surface of collagen, carrying positive charges, for the negative end of the polar water molecule.
Further processing of the dispersions yields products suitable for biotechnological applications. When the collagen dispersion is frozen and then freeze dried, the resulting material retains the overall dimensions of the original frozen material. However, over 99% of the volume is empty and the structure of the protein is a spongy organic aerogel with controllable pore size, good mechanical properties and a density of one thousandth of water. This solid material can be crosslinked to anchor or memorize its shape, pore size and morphology.
Covalent bonds, between adjacent collagen molecules, are formed during crosslinking; thus the resulting material will no longer disperse or retain water. When placed in water, the crosslinked collagen sinks because the specific gravity is slightly higher than that of water. During the process of crosslinking, the material that is produced is also sterile. This material has enormous potential in biotechnology especially in the area of cell culture. Some of the cell culture applications include substrates for: a) achieving high cell density in bioreactors leading to increased productivity and reduced reactor sizes; b) hosting unusual and hard-to-culture cells that are used for a variety of applications including biosensors; c) organ and tissue technology that have medical implications (examples are organ regrowth, skin replacement, coating of prostheses and implants, etc.); d) coating of cell culture devices such as roller bottles or glass beads; e) collagen membranes for cell culture and biomolecule delivery; and f) controlled release of pharmaceuticals. In non-biotechnology applications the freeze dried, crosslinked collagen matrix can serve as an organic aerogel. Other possible uses for this material include encapsulation of a wide variety of organisms, enzymes and synthetic material.
Applicant has discovered that the above described existing collagen-based applications are enhanced, and novel applications possible, using raw fibrillar type I bovine corium as the starting material. Corium is the dermis layer of the hide and is rich in collagen-based connective tissue. While corium has been indicated as a preferred source of collagen for at least some applications, Applicant has discovered that use of a heterogeneous solution of corium as the starting material, as opposed to purified collagen derived from corium, produces superior end-products including new applications and results not heretofore observed.
Previously, corium was pre-treated to remove fats, triglycerides, and other soluble compounds. The resulting raw collagen was then conventionally dried and milled in a knife mill. In the present invention, a dilute solution of the corium itself is milled in a ball mill containing zirconia media for one to two weeks. The pretreatment steps are avoided. Once milling is completed, the resulting material is strained, washed, and then subjected to low temperature centrifugation and the supernatant decanted. This process is repeated several times until no fats or other soluble materials appear in the upper phase and the supernatant is clear. The lower phase containing collagen is then blended in a solution containing an organic acid to form a dispersion and allowed to thicken. The resulting dispersion has improved physical properties and results in enhanced performance when used in various environmental applications. The above dispersion may be further processed to form physically improved collagen macroporous structures or substrates capable of utilization in various biotechnological applications. During the blending stage any material for encapsulation or controlled release is added.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, some important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the subject invention to provide collagen-based products having improved physical properties.
It is another primary object of the subject invention to provide a process for making collagen-based products having improved physical properties.
It is another primary object of the subject invention to provide improved collagen dispersions capable of superior performance in environmental applications.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide improved collagen macroporous structures capable of superior performance in biotechnological applications.
Another important object of the subject invention is to provide an improved collagen dispersion capable of serving as a superior flocculant for enhanced solid settling.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved collagen dispersion capable of serving as a superior filtration aid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved collagen dispersion capable of serving as a superior extraction agent for phase transfer of various materials including soluble organic contaminants and dissolved metals.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved collagen dispersion capable of serving as a superior oil stabilization agent.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved collagen matrix for cell culturing in bioreactors and for artificial organs and skin.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved collagen-based aerogel for cell culturing, insulation and as a targeting material for chemical lasers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for controlling the pore size and morphology of collagen-based substrates and matrices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for encapsulating materials that would be used for controlled release of pharmaceuticals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced collagen dispersion with physical properties of a xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d gel.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.